Dirt
by LilGray
Summary: Caroline has a secret, and Damon's silence is going to cost her. Rated M for naughty language in the song lyrics. Comes after The Deal and before Sealed with a Kiss.


**Categories:** The Vampire Diaries

 **Summary** : Caroline has a secret, and Damon's silence is going to cost her.

 **Title:** Dirt

 **Series:** Third in a Series of Unrelated One-Shots. I may write a prequel one-shot telling how Caroline's secret came to be. And I may write a sequel one-shot that shows the aftermath of this story.

 **Author:** Lilly Gray

 **Characters** : Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore, with mentions of Kol Mikaelson

 **Relationships:** Caroline Forbes/Kol Mikaelson (friendship), Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore (Frenemies)

 **Genre:** Friendship, Supernatural, Drama

 **Rating** : Rated M for a few curse words.

 **Beta/Pre-Reader:** None

 **Banner by:** Lilly Gray

 **Word Count:** 1,629

 **Prompt/inspiration:** Written using/inspired by the lyrics to 'Atom Bomb' by Fluke

 **Status:** Complete

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own **The Vampire Diaries (TV Show).** The recognizable characters, settings, locations, plot lines, quotes, etc. from the franchise above belong to their respective owners, not me. Also, I do not own the lyrics to **'Atom Bomb'** they belong to Fluke. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Notes:** So this story came about because I wanted to use one of the 262 songs I have in a folder full of lyrics to write a one-shot. However, my muse couldn't choose one, so I had some friends pick numbers and then used the song's place in the folder to figure out which song was which number. Brookie Twiling chose #13, which is 'Atom Bomb' by Fluke. Hope you like it Brookie!

Thanks to everyone who picked a number… Three down, eleven more one-shots to write! Lol.

 **Dirt**

 **By Lilly Gray**

'Baby's got an atom bomb

A motherfucking atom bomb

Twenty-two megaton

You've never seen so much fun…'

I sigh when my bedroom window slides open from the outside, and Damon Salvatore climbs into my room. Whatever he wants he obviously doesn't want my mom to know, or he would have knocked like a pseudo-respectable person.

He grins when he sees me sitting at my desk and says, "Ah, Vampire Barbie, just the person I was hoping to find."

I huff and tell him, "Considering you just climbed through my bedroom window did you really expect to find someone else?"

He smirks, and my stomach clenches because that's his 'I know something worth something to you' smirk. And no I don't want to look too closely at the fact that I not only recognize that Damon Salvatore has multiple different smirks but that I am also apparently capable of discerning at least one of them.

'…Baby got a Nobel prize

Given for the perfect crime

Baby got an alibi

Baby got eight more lives…'

He sits on my bed and picks up my bear, Ms. Daisy, and begins playing with it before he says in a high squeaky voice that I guess is supposed to belong to Ms. Daisy, "I want something from you Barbie, and you're going to give it to me."

Sighing I tell him, "What using and abusing me while I was human wasn't enough now you want to continue the trend now that I'm a vampire? Sorry, no dice. I'm not buying what you're selling."

His smirk gets, well, smirkier and he leans in closer to me and says, "Ah, but I have information about you that I think the rest of your friends would find very interesting. I am, however, banking on the fact that I highly doubt you want this information to be made public."

Frowning I tell him, "Whatever you're trying to blackmail me with isn't going to work. I don't have any secrets that would warrant doing something for you."

'…Baby got a satellite

Baby got second sight

Baby got a master plan

A foolproof master plan…'

He grins now and asks, "So you wouldn't mind everyone knowing that you have a standing drinking date with a certain Happy Homicidal Maniac whose last name just so happens to be Mikaelson?"

Well crap, no one was supposed to know about that, which makes me wonder how Damon knows, "How the hell do you know about that?"

He smiles one of his creepy 'I'm going to get what I want' grins and tells me, "I happened to stop in at an old favorite watering hole and what do you know there you were sitting and chatting and having a grand ole time with none other than Kol Mikaelson. The same Kol Mikaelson that was spying on Jeremy for Klaus and the same Kol Mikaelson who according to my sources has a penchant for creating massacres. Now I'm not complaining, the guy is a master of the art of massacres. I bow to his superiority, but it begs the question what are you doing making nice with him and what are you willing to do for me to keep me from opening my mouth and making sure everyone knows about your new best friend. And by everyone I mean Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, _and_ your mother. I'll make sure they all know that on every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday you drive an hour out of town and go get drunk with one of the originals."

Sighing I wonder if there is any way to get out of this… probably not, to be honest. Still, I don't say anything, so he continues, "Now how do you think Good Ole Tyler would respond to the knowledge that his girlfriend is having drinks with another guy on a very regular basis. Or the knowledge that the guy you're having drinks with is the brother of the man who killed him and then enslaved him."

Standing up I turn to face him full on and tell him, "Why does it matter that Kol is Klaus' brother. Kol isn't Klaus, and he hasn't done a single thing to harm any of us, including Tyler."

Damon smirks again and asks, "So that wasn't Kol I stopped from breaking more than just Matt's hand?"

I put my hands on my hips and tell him, "That was before I made my deal with him. He hasn't tried to hurt anyone I care about since we agreed not to attack each other. And while I'm on the subject I think we're even on the Matt front since we turned around and daggered Kol in a failed attempt to kill him and his siblings. Plus we also successfully killed Finn so by rights the whole Mikaelson family could come after us and be justified."

'…Baby got a crystal ball

Baby doesn't care at all

Baby's having too much fun

Baby got an atom bomb…'

He grins and then stands and asks, "And do you really think your very judgmental friends and your hotheaded boyfriend are going to accept that?"

Well damn, he has a point there. They would cut me loose faster than I can say, "Boo."

Sighing again I sit back down in my desk chair and ask, "What exactly is your silence on this matter going to cost me?"

He grins even broader, which I didn't know was possible and says, "I'm so glad you asked. I want you to stop being all Team Stefan and start being Team Damon. Nothing too obvious at first but a subtle, gradual shift to believing I'm not a completely horrible guy and perhaps Elena should give me a chance."

Laughing a laugh utterly devoid of any humor I ask, "So you're blackmailing your way into a ringing endorsement. That totally makes me want to tell my best friend to drop the decent brother and start dating the evil brother."

He shrugs but says, "Ah but according to you I'm not all bad. I must have some redeeming qualities. Or at least that's what you're going to tell Elena. I'll leave the list of those redeeming qualities to you to come up with. However, I'm certain it'll be completely believable. Otherwise, I'm going to make sure to invite all of your friends out for drinks on one of your Kol nights, and we'll all run into you consorting with the enemy."

Pausing I consider. Would it be so horrible for everyone to know I'm friends with Kol? Everyone has forgiven Damon, and he's done even worse stuff than what I suspect Kol is guilty of doing.

'…Baby got a fleet at sea

And a submarine called Emergency

She got a motorcade

She got a monorail

Going coast to coast on a campaign trail

Playing deck of cards in an armored car…'

Just when I decide Kol deserves better than to be my dirty secret Damon adds, "Of course I'll be sure and extend the invitation to Klaus as well. I'm sure he'd be very interested to know that his baby brother is spending time with the girl Klaus is interested in. How do you think he'd handle that news? Because I'll be honest, I'm pretty sure a White Oak Ash Dagger would be involved in any discussion regarding you that might be had between the two brothers, don't you agree?"

Well, crap the answer to that is 'Hell Yes.' Klaus would not handle that news well at all. Now the question is, do I have the right to protect Kol, even from his own brother or would that piss him off more than Klaus trying to dagger him again?

No, he's suffered enough at Klaus' hands. I'm not going to be the reason Kol ends up back in the box he hates so much.

'…She got a kung fu star as a bodyguard

She got a juju charm

She got a magic spell

She got a genie all three is working well

She got a TV show

She got a shopping mall

She got a miracle, she doesn't want at all…'

Standing again I look at Damon who obviously knows he's going to win this argument and sigh before telling him, "I'll say you've mellowed and that I'm unaware of you having committed any horrible crimes against humanity in recent times. You have to back up my words though, or she'll know I'm only joining Team Damon because you have dirt on me."

He nods and moves closer to my window before telling me, "For the record, I haven't done anything evil in months, pretty much since Stefan went and sold his soul to save me."

He walks the last few feet to the window and opens it but before he climbs back out the way he came in he looks up and tells me, "Pleasure doing business with you Barbie."

I don't even dignify that with a response and instead, walk to the window and push him out before closing it with a resounding thud and then throwing the lock in place, not that it'll stop a determined vampire, but it makes me feel better.

Great now I need to keep Damon happy, so he'll keep my friends in the dark and I now also have to keep Kol from finding out about any of this, or he'll kill Damon, and I know Elena would never forgive that. Guess I'm Damon's newest fan. Rah Rah Rah.

'…She got a monument at a great expense

She got a head of state and a president

She got destiny, she got supremacy

She got everything from A – Z

She got it all down tight, she got nothing wrong

She got the whole wide world singing baby's song.'

 **The End**

 **(For Now)**

 **Author's Note:** I am planning a prequel one-shot to show how Caroline and Kol wound up having drinks and then possibly a sequel to show what happens to Damon's grand plan.


End file.
